


Where Are You Now?

by recycledmedia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well I'm good-one of a kind<br/>But I would rather be two <br/>And I still speak my mind<br/>But I miss talking with you<br/>And I could hem and haw<br/>But I'll just cut right through<br/>I don't need nothing baby<br/>Nothing but you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are You Now?

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbf2uoWcQXQ

This vid placed 1st at Media West 2004 for slash-single fandom. It takes place a few years post CI5. A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
